simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Politburo Voting Bill
The Politburo Voting Bill was a piece of legislation put forwards by the Highlandic Federation during the start of the Concord Era for the Soviet Federation Politburo. The aim of the bill was to stop or at least limit the level of self-voting during Soviet Federation elections for the politburo. 'Context' Throughout the duration of the Duplex and in the beginning of the Concord. In legislative elections each member of the Soviet Federation would be granted 10 votes - they were allowed to distribute these 10 votes in anyway they desired. Either spreading their votes across the board or based around one person. Candidates who were voting, were permitted to vote for themselves, this resulted in sometimes a majority of votes (or even all of them) being used up on themselves. Although during the duplex this wouldn't represent much of a problem, the expansion of the legislative from 5 to 6 members during the Concord means that a higher proportion of the federation, in any single election will be candidates. After a series of reviews it was concluded that the role of self voting may infact increase in the electoral makeup of the federation as the Concord progressed. 'Purpose' The purpose of the Politburo Voting Bill, is to enrich the democracy of the Soviet Federation by enforcing the discontinuation of self voting during the politburo elections. The conduct of the elections will be carried through as normal, each member will be given 10 votes to distribute to any of the candidates as they wish. The only difference is that candidates will not be able to vote for themselves. If approved, the Politburo Voting Bill will be enforced by the Supreme Court and/or the election returning officer. These changes will affect the Politburo elections only. 'Voting' 1.1 Candidates of the Politburo elections are to be granted 10 votes. 1.2 Each candidate can distribute their 10 allocated votes in any way they desire. 1.3 Candidates are not permitted to vote for themselves. 1.4 Votes will be counted by the Supreme Court and/or the election officer. 1.5 Any votes which are indeed candidates voting for themselves will be made void. 'Enactment ' If approved and passed through the politburo, the Poliburo Voting Act represents a chang in wording of the Fourth Soviet Constitution. Therefore following this logic the Politburo Voting Act technically accounts for consitutional change. Constitutional Ammendment In line with being regarded as a constitutional ammendment, the Supreme Court (in line with the acting constitution) will meet seperately to discuss whether or not the Poliburo Voting Act represents 'Significant' or 'Minor' constitutional change, if the result is the latter - once passed through the council the poliburo voting act will come into de facto ''effect immediately. If the result is the former, then in accordance with the constitution - a referendum as to legislative voting is to be called. With the closed question of: : ''"Should the Soviet Federation adopt the Politburo Voting Bill within it's constitution?" It is advised that the Politburo Voting Bill be regarded as a minor constitutional change, although the sovereignty for such descision lies solely within the Supreme Court and not within any other body. Category:Soviet Federation Category:The Concord Era